


Tied up

by Loconita



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Sex, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loconita/pseuds/Loconita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X and Zero have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied up

**Author's Note:**

> For robotpantytime on Tumblr! Based on this drawing of hers: http://robotpantytime.tumblr.com/post/135588139824/power-bottom-x-my-love-of-the-shiny-is-getting-a

Privacy tended to be a commodity in the Maverick Hunter base. From Mavericks causing havoc to Hunter base workers accidentally walking in, X and Zero didn't have a lot of chances to really have some fun. Luck seemed to be on their side tonight as Maverick activity was low and many of the base's workers were either preoccupied or recharging.

Zero smirked as he and X sneaked into their recharge station. Their relationship was no secret to the base, hence their shared station. It was still nice that they most likely weren't going to be bothered this time around. Just to make sure there were no interruptions, Zero locked the station door. X laughed and hugged his boyfriend.

"It's been too long since hasn't it...?" X pecked him on the lips.

"You can say that again..." Zero rubbed X's hips. "So, have any plans for tonight? Something plain? Or naughty...?"

X hummed teasingly. "I'm not too sure... I'm thinking of something a little bit naughty..."

Zero chuckled and kissed his neck. "Do share..."

"Well... I've been thinking about how it would be if I was... topping from the bottom so to speak."

Zero continued rubbing X's hips. "Really? You mean like power bottoming?"

"There's a word for that? The more you know I guess. But yeah, I want to do something like that..."

Zero smirked. "Sounds fun... I'll follow your lead then."

X chuckled and had Zero wait for him while he got something from under their bed. Zero couldn't stop making a smug smirk. They tended to hide their more "adult" toys there. They didn't usually use them, but he could tell X had something fun in mind if he was taking them  out.

X hummed going through the toys. It was tough to decide on what to pick. He knew he should have a vibrator to go in Zero's port, but what else? He played with the straps of a PVC ball gag that he didn't remember if they used before. Did they ever use that one? Might be fun.

A collar was right next to the ball gag. Hm... If they were going to use the ball gag, might as well go all the way with it. X tried to see if they had some ties or cuffs at all. As luck would have it, they did have some leather ties. He couldn't help giggle. Oh this was going to be so much fun...

X put the rest of the toys away and held the ones he picked up for Zero to see. Zero smiled taking off his pelvic armor.

"So, what would you like me to do?" Zero rubbed himself through his suit. "Just be pretty while you do all the work?"

"Sort of like that..." X moved closer to kiss Zero sweetly. Zero kissed back with his tongue licking X's bottom lip. X took the time to rub Zero himself and take off his own armor. Zero noticed X fumbling a bit, so he moved his hands to focus on his cord. The red Reploid took off X's pelvic armor with ease.

"I feel like you know how to take those off too well." X noted with a laugh.

"Considering how much I'm on top of the time, it'd be bad if I didn't." Zero chuckled. He tugged at the fabric.

"You know Alia's going to be pissed if we rip another of our suits again."

"It's not like she's the one who hems them." With a quick, rough tug, X's hardening member was revealed through a break in the suit. "That's better..."

X laughed. "Ohhh she's going to be mad. I should give her some chocolate to calm her down- ah!"

Before X could say anything more, Zero bent down on his knees to lick the tip. He stroked him slowly. X blushed and huffed.

"I was talking-ah!"

Zero sucked the tip hard and rubbed X's hip. He licked the tip before taking his mouth off. "I know. I just think you should be moaning instead."

"You're a dic-ah! Ha..."

Any objections were lost as Zero sucked X slowly. Not that he could complain much about it. X rubbed the back of Zero's helmet. Zero licked the head while his mouth enveloped X's member. While they didn't have the chance to do it often, Zero loved it when he could play with X the way he was doing now. He kept his eyes open to see X's soft, blushing face. Wanting more, Zero slowly bobbed his head taking X's member in and out of his mouth. He grabbed X's hips firmly, but gently to stop his boyfriend from thrusting. He wanted to tease X as much as he can.

X panted and closed his eyes. He could just imagine Zero's smug face while he sucked him off. The bastard. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it though. X moved his hand to find Zero's hair. He played with the soft strands. He bit his lip to stop himself from getting too loud. Better to not wake up the others...

Zero slowly took himself off of X's member with a slight suckling pop. His lips were a little red and puffy. He chuckled and stroked X. "Having fun?"

X couldn't help smile at his boyfriend. "Yes... Don't tease me too much or you might just make me come already."

"Alright... Want to use the toys now?"

"Sure." X turned to grab the ball gag. He kissed Zero before putting the gag in his mouth. It seemed to fit perfectly and X could see Zero try to smile with the corners of his mouth moving upward. X rubbed his cheek. He grabbed the ties next. He had Zero put his hands behind his back before wrapping the ties around his wrists.

"Is it too tight?" X looked at Zero in the eye with a bit of worry. Zero shook his head.

"Is it just right?" A nod. X smiled and kissed his cheek.

 

X finally grabbed the collar and put it around Zero's neck. They didn't have a leash or anything of the sort, but the collar felt like a perfect addition. X smiled looking at Zero's restrained body.

He stared at the hard bulge in Zero's suit. He hummed for a moment before tugging at the fabric like Zero had done. Zero gave a muffled chuckle when his suit was ripped so his cord and port were free from the suit. He spread his legs so X could have a better access to his port.

X blushed a little bit. No matter how many times they've done it, he doesn't know if he'll ever get used to their different anatomy. It seemed like they were a human and Reploid couple as opposed to two Reploids. He moved his head to lick Zero's wet port.

Zero vented through his nose. He loved X's gentle licks and kisses to his port. X put his lips on Zero's port as he licked the outside of it. More lube leaked out of the port from the touches. X smiled and licked the lube. It didn't have any flavor to it, but he still liked it.

Zero tried to move his lips. He had a blush as well, but his eyes made it clear that he wanted to fuck already. X nodded. He looked at the vibrator with a hum.

"You think you want to use that? Or do you want to just leave it alone for now?"

Zero responded by closing the entrance to his port. X helped Zero on his feet. He moved to the drawer to grab the bottle of lube. X poured some onto his hand before rubbing Zero's cord. Zero panted softly behind the gag. X put the lube away and leaned over the work table. Zero followed suit and got behind him. He tried to rub against X's entrance, but it was a little awkward without the use of his arms.

X softly giggled and reached to guide Zero's cord. He slowly led him to enter him. It was slow so X could get used it. Zero sighed in pleasure feeling the softness and warmth of X. X shivered having Zero widen him. It must have been too long since the last time because the sensation was a little overwhelming.

Zero snuggled his head against X's noticing his shivers. X smiled and held Zero's cheek. "I'm okay. "

X stroked himself while Zero thrusted more of himself inside. He panted softly. "Ohhh... Zero..."

Zero panted as well when he entered X fully. He couldn't help as some drool leaked out from his mouth. The ball gag didn't help, but he'd have to worry about that for later. Zero slowly moved back before thrusting himself inside X again.

It felt a little bit awkward at first. Zero was clearly more used to having something to hold on to. X stopped his boyfriend for a moment so he could angle himself better. "Try now..."

Zero thrusted with greater ease this time. X moaned and smiled. He stroked himself faster feeling Zero move at a steadier pace. Now this was much better. X thrusted back to give Zero more pleasure.

Some of Zero's hair grazed X's cheek. The blue Reploid giggled and played with the strands. Zero felt the soft tugs at his hair. He chuckled behind the gag and gave a rough buck. X gasped. He pulled Zero's hair playfully in response.

Zero thrusted faster and unconsciously tried to move his hands. He grunted remembering that his wrists were tied together. He desperately wanted to grab onto X's hips and kiss him. He tried to not focus on that for now to his dismay.

X sighed in pleasure. He teased himself by rubbing his tip. Some lube had leaked out, dripping down his member. He tried to get Zero to thrust rougher for him.

Zero panted and tried his best to do what X wanted with the restraints. He let out muffled moans. The pleasure was starting to cloud his head.

X smiled and giggled. "Zero... I know you can do better than that."

Without warning, X roughly bucked back at Zero. Zero's eyes widened in surprise. Now this was interesting... Zero tried to stay as still as possible while X thrusted on him. The blue Reploid tugged at Zero's hair.

X was going to ask how it was, but a muffled moan made it clear that it was good. He smiled holding on to the desk.

Zero whined a little bit. He wanted to rip off all of X's suit and armor and just ravish him. He kept tugging on the ties hoping in vain that X had them a little loose. There was nothing he wanted more at that moment than just to give X all the attention.

X vented deeply. He loved Zero's muffled whines and moans. He stroked himself fast, more lube leaking out from his tip. X turned his head to look at Zero. His flushed face made his boyfriend want to kiss him.

"I love you."

Zero snuggled his head against X's. With the gag on he couldn't say what he wanted, but it was clear that it was his way of saying 'I love you too'. X playfully tugged on more of Zero's hair.

X put his hand on the desk for more support as Zero thrusted fast. He smiled and moaned. He felt lube coming out of his tip. The liquid dripped onto the desk. Zero's breathing became labored. His muffled moans became louder as he came. Some of the lube dripped down X's thighs. After his high, Zero vented deeply through his nose. X smiled and kissed Zero's cheek.

Zero slowly pulled out, more of the lube leaking from X's entrance. They were going to need to clean up, but they could worry about that later. X turned around to take off the ball gag. Zero closed his mouth. It felt a little sore and his lips were bright red, but it was worth it. He smiled and kissed X. X kissed back sweetly. He took off the ties. After his hands were free, Zero immediately hugged his boyfriend.

X broke the kiss. He snuggled Zero, playing with some of his hair. "So, what did you have fun? Those ties and gag didn't hurt you did they?"

"The ball gag made my mouth a little sore, but it's alright. I had a good time." Zero smirked.

"Hm... We should clean up. Alia's going to be pissed if whoever's on cleaning duty finds out the mess we made."

"Maybe. Or we can go for another round. I like it when you're dom."

"You pervert."

"You love me either way, don't you?" Zero laughed.

X laughed with him. "That's true." He kissed him again sweetly.


End file.
